kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nottingham
Nottingham is based on the 1973 Disney film; Robin Hood. It is home to Robin Hood, who is a noble thief, taking from the rich and giving to the poor. The world is full of anthropomorphic talking animals and a greedy king who must be taken justice against. Story I. In Need Anora, Kel, and Saelis disembarked in the strange world filled with anthropomorphic animals. Using their blend ability, Kel transformed into a Fox, Saelis into a Cougar, and Anora into a Bunny. Not long after their arrival, they were ambushed by a husky Wolf known as The Sheriff of Nottingham, who swindled them into working for him to catch the wanted criminal; Robin Hood. Using some newly found animal senses, they managed to track down an orange fox and a large bear. Casually striking up a conversation, it turned out that the sheriff used them to bait out Robin Hood. This was confirmed when the Sheriff popped up unexpectedly with his small band of weasel archers Before planning to arrest them, Heartless appeared, causing the Sheriff to cowardly retreat and the group to fend them off alongside Robin Hood and Little John. As the Field Settled, they managed to properly introduce themselves to each other. Deciding to band together, Robin Hood explained how he and Little John stole from the rich and gave to the poor. They were infamous to Prince John but saviors to the people of Nottingham. Agreeing to lead them to town, they first needed to do some "Charity work" As Prince John's chariot was arriving. While Robin and Little John disguised themselves as gypsies, Anora, Kel, and Saelis were ordered to be on standby in case things went sour. In a mix up of direction, the goods they slyly swindled from the dumbfounded prince were exposed, as they ran from the guards and chariot. This enabled the keyblade wielders to provide back up, chasing after with their gliders. After much fighting, they were in the clear near the outskirts of Nottingham once again. Just outside the town, guards were seen surrounding Nottingham, leaving Robin Hood little choice but to allow Anora, Kel, and Saelis the duty of dividing the stolen goods amongst the poor. Taking 2 houses each, they did the very best they could to spread riches to those who needed it most. The prince of thieves stood watched from afar to ensure things went smoothly and quickly jumped in if needed. Elsewhere, Maverick, a novice keyblader, crashed down and took the appearance of a wolf. He managed to bump into Anora, who was the first to finish her deliveries, on his way into Nottingham as she explained the current scenario. The 2 walked in low profile until they saw Kel running from the blacksmith's house followed by the Sheriff. He had been caught and the 3 of them ran until they could lose him. Hiding in the alleyway, an arrow was shot to the ground from above with a message from Robin Hood explaining to rendezvous at Sherwood Forest. Back in the forest, Anora, Kel and Maverick reached back to the forest followed shortly after by Little John. There, they met up with Robin hood to report that despite a few bumpy obstacles, the deliveries were a success. Little John's delivery was revealed to be a message to Mid Marian, another Fox who was a childhood friend of Robin. He fancies her greatly and is deeply in love with her, He points out that they can never be together due to their class in society with him being an Outlaw and her being of royal blood. In an effort to cheer up his friend. Little John reported about the tournament he had found out about while in town. The winner would receive a small prize token as well as a kiss from Maid Marian. Entranced, Robin was enticed to enter the tournament. Agreeing to help back him up, the keybladers agreed to enter in disguise with him to help him win his love's kiss and possibly her heart. II. The Tournament As the Archery tournament was now upon them, the group of keybladers cloaked themselves in faux appearances along with robin as to not attract attention from the Guards or the Sheriff. Little John chose not to participate and instead, swindle Prince John from suspicion as a duke. At his majesty's royal tent, Prince John stood with Nequa, the masked woman who also appeared in Deep Jungle. He was scheming with her on "his" brilliant plan to capture Robin hood, while allowing Nequa to pick off his keyblading comrades. The Archery Tournament was a sham in an attempt to finally thwart his enemy. In a common goal, Nequa remained comedic as she could not believe how the Prince could be fooled by such low brow disguises. Choosing to remain in the shadows at the time of the event, she passed Little John only to laugh at the thought of him being fooled once more. As the tournament began, Xara; a young keyblader who take shape of a raccoon, entered after a brief encounter at the Land of Departure. She, along with Robin, Kel, and the Sheriff, moved on to the Final round of the tournament. The goal was to see who could hit closest to the bulls-eye after the target moved back thirty paces. Despite the sheriff's cheating, Robin won the challenge, but just as planned by Prince John, he was tied down after the Lion revealed his identity to the kingdom. At that instant, Maid Marian felt a surge of emotion and begged Prince John to spare his life after admitting that she loved him. Ignoring her pleas, Robin was sentenced to death, but intervened by the party and Little John. While the Prince remained cross and threw a temper tantrum, Nequa summoned new creatures against the group, starting the audience to scatter, and the players to protect Marian and help Robin buy some time until he could escape his ropes. They fought hard and managed to escape with Robin and Marian. Unfortunately, they were unaware that Little John had been subdued and was still in Prince John's clutches. Nequa reasoned that instead of executing him, they would imprison him and use him as bait for Robin Hood. In the forest, Robin plotted for a way to break his friend out. Marian wished to participate, but was convinced to send for King Richard instead. If anything were to go wrong, at least the rightful King of England could set things right. III. Taking the Castle Robin surrendered himself, snatching the prison key in the process, leaving it for the keybladers too break out John and any other prisoners. Robin also requested if they could take the Tax money Prince John had collected from the poor. Once the close was clear, Anora and Kel ventured into the prison cells. freeing whoever they could find, they snuck around every crook and corner to free all the people Prince John had wrongfully imprisoned. After finding and releasing his bear companion, they continued to free the rest of the villagers while Little John proceeded to rob back all the tax money from the treasury. It was then, where they came across Yana; a novice keyblader who Nequa had imprisoned earlier. still in her human form, she was cloaked to prevent any confusion from being a foreigner to this world. Racing back to the Main hall, the party managed to stop Robin's execution and hold off any defenses while Little John escaped with the prisoners, as per robin's request. A disgruntled and disappointed Nequa summoned a Guard Armor heartless to deal with clean up as she melodramatically fled leaving the party to battle the heartless. Successful, Prince John attempted to stall them by revealing how he got King Richard to leave on a crusade until his guards came. Unfortunately for him, the rightful king had arrived with Maid Marian and heard the whole confession. As the prince was jailed away, King Richard pardoned robin and guided the keybladers to a secret room which contained the Keyhole. After Yana sealed it, the party fled the world, off to see what would happen next. Characters ' Robin KHSOS.jpg|The foxy Prince of Thieves who steals from the rich to give to the poor. Little John KHSOS.jpg|Robin's best friend and partner in good-natured "crime". Sherrif of Nottingham KHSOS.jpg|The crooked Sheriff of Nottingham, under the command of the crooked phony king. Maid Marian KHSOS.png|Robin Hood's paramour and King Richard's cousin. Hiss and John KHSOS.jpg|The phony king of England and Sir Hiss. One has mummy issues, both are snakes. King Richard KHSOS.png|The returning true king to the throne of England. Robin Hood': Robin hood is a party member, and later on summon. He is a clever fox who can outwit most of his foes in the most obvious of disguises. He enjoys saying "Oo-de-lally" to express his joy, and is very fond of his childhood love; Maid Marian. Little John: Robin's right hand man, Little John is a formidable bear, with a laid back attitude and a hefty body. He is very loyal to Robin and always trusts his schemes, no matter how dangerous. The danger does have him suspicious at times though. Maid Marian: the niece of King Richard, and robin's old flame. She is a vixen with a very kind heart and caring personality. Prince John: The acting Lion King of Nottingham, he is a greedy leader, constantly charging taxes and starving the town. He teamed up with Nequa to stop Robin, while allowing her to capture the keybladers. This plan failed and he was imprisoned for his treason by hypnotizing his rightful King brother by sending him on a crusade so he could gain the crown. Sir Hiss: A stuttering Snake, who is Prince John's royal adviser. He is responsible for sending King Richard away and was imprisoned alongside Prince John. The Sheriff A no good Wolf, who acts as Prince John's tax collector. He is not very bright, but claims he is. King Richard: The true Lion King of Nottingham, who is a just and kind leader. he appeared after the guard Heartless battle and set everything right. Participating Players *Anora *Kel *Maverick *Saelis *Xara *Yana Missions *I. Hunt down Robin Hood ** Completed by: Saelis, Kel, Anora, *II. Defeat the Heartless **Completed by: Kel, Saelis, Anora, *III. Back-Up **Completed by: Anora, Saelis, Kel *IV. Charity Work **Completed by: Anora, Kel, Saelis, Maverick *V. Rendezvous **Completed by: Maverick, Kel, Anora, *VI. The Tournament **Completed by: Anora, Maverick, Kel, Xara *VII. What a Beautiful Brawl **Completed by: Anora, Xara, Kel, *VIII. Jailbreak! **Completed by: Kel, Xara, Anora, Yana *IX. Guard Armor **Completed by: Kel, Yana, Anora *X. Lock **Completed by: Yana Bosses Guard Armor Trivia *Friar Tuck never appeared. Instead, Little John was captured. *Lady Kluk, Marian's caregiver, never appeared. *None of the named children made an appearance. Only a small nameless raccoon was shown in the jailbreak and taught the party "Strike raid" Category:Worlds